


Mistletoe

by RinzlersGhost



Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: Prompt 11 is mistletoe. Everyone hangs holly; you are not amused.
Relationships: Caius (Twilight)/ Grey Ace Reader
Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075340
Kudos: 6





	Mistletoe

The halls of the Volturi castle were decked out, almost garishly with all sorts of holiday decorations. Aro wasn’t one to discriminate against the many, many holidays that accompanied the winter solstice. It seemed like around every corner, there was a new bundle of holly and several kissing couples.

You escaped most of them. You were no vampire. And you would not be caught dead kissing under  _ holly _ of all things. Your mate was thankfully nowhere to be found amongst those who participated in the excitement of the season. You supposed that was a blessing. By now, most of the vampires in servitude to the Volturi had known to leave you alone. A few rowdy ones would face the wrath of the Elite Guards, but you had only called on them once. Calling out Caius’ name seemed to cow people more often than not. An appearance by your white-haired vampire was rare; he had learned how to decipher your tone as feeling threatened or not. In fact, he knew and encouraged you to use his name whenever you felt it was necessary. 

His wing was a quiet escape from the holidays. He did not decorate much if any for it was not his to celebrate. You appreciated the getaway, and appreciated the fact that he let you have your own room to decorate. You had hoped to get away from the gag-inducing lovemaking that was likely to happen while your covenmates celebrated with holly. You were particular about your traditions; they did not seem to care. 

There was mistletoe that hung over your doorway. You had been careful about handling it. It was invasive after all. It had a different meaning to you than your apparent covenmates, for you were pagan and followed a good portion of the Greco-Roman mythology and customs. Mistletoe meant peace, love, and understanding. Mistletoe could also mean fertility but you weren’t dropping any hints on your mate. He understood as much as the older vampires in the coven did.

“Ahem.” Caius cleared his throat softly. You caught his glance as you both looked up.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re going to start on that horse shit now?” You asked.

“Fine, fine, I won’t kiss you.” Caius murmured.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want one.” You replied, standing on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. He chuckled softly, returning the favor.

“You and I could get away for awhile. Go stay somewhere that won’t have you gagging every time you step outside my wing.” Caius whispered. “Go stay somewhere that has snow for the celebration of solstice.”

“Mm.” You tucked yourself in his arms. “Go somewhere that doesn’t involve any of the traditions?”

“Except mistletoe.”

“You dirty rat!” You howled out. “You know the meaning as well as anyone else!”

“I know, tesoro.” Caius chuckled softly. “I am only making a joke.”

“At my expense.” You grumbled. Caius swept you into his arms, crashing down onto your bed and pulling a blanket over the both of you. 

“Forgive me?” He asked.

“Always.” You murmured, snuggling into your mate’s arms. 


End file.
